


Dinner

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dinner, Dirty Talk, Feeding, Food, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid dress, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Some nights, they have dinner together. It's casual and cosy and warm. Some nights, Lovino feels like treating his lover with an expertly-cooked meal - and a sexy dress.





	Dinner

Lovino finished tying the bow at his collar and turned to look in the mirror as he fiddled with it. He wanted to look perfect for this, as always. It was  _ important _ . The petticoats held the main skirt up, making his hips look much more feminine than they really were, and from the bottom of his wardrobe, he pulled out a pair of high heels. 

This… It was a little weird, he knew, and he’d die if anyone found it out, but he liked it. It felt nice. The maid’s dress unconsciously echoed the one he had worn back as Spain’s henchman, a subconscious statement that whenever he put it on, he was effectively handing himself over as his property until the dress fell to the floor. He didn’t know if Antonio had figured it out yet, but slow as he was, he doubted it.

He’d shooed his lover out of the house on some pretext that he couldn’t even remember now, and the alarm on his phone went off to remind him about the food he had cooking downstairs. He’d done all of the messy stuff before changing, so it was just a matter of getting it all onto a plate. 

The front door shut loudly and Antonio - unaware of what his lover had planned - kicked his shoes off. “I got those tealights! I don’t know why they’re so important, but I’ve got them! Oh! And I picked the vanilla scented ones this time! Vanilla’s great, don’t you think? Such a clean sm-  _ oh _ .”

He reached the dining room and noticed the layout. A single unlit scarlet candle in an old silver holder. One chair at the head; all the others had been whisked to the sides of the room. The table was set for one. Antonio grinned. He  _ loved _ the nights when Lovi felt like this.

Normally they shared cooking duties and just ate in the kitchen. It was only when they had Very Important Guests around that they used the old dining room. Antonio’s kitchen, on the other hand, was a warm and cosy space that was perfect for every day.

“I’ll just put these candles away, and then I’ll be expecting my dinner, si~?” He grinned, unbuttoning his shirt a little as he went. 

The food didn’t matter; it was good, as always, but the best bit was always watching his beautiful lover walk out from the kitchen in an adorable maid’s dress that barely covered so much as a quarter of the length of his thighs. And with those heels on top of it all, he was more mouthwatering than the tantalising smells coming from the kitchen. 

Lovino thought he didn’t know about the eyeliner, but how else would he make his eyes look so much… more? Antonio knew he’d never exactly had a way with words, but he did love the effect that all of his lover’s hard work had. He slipped into the chair, leaving plenty of space between himself and the table, and waited. He always got the traditionally Italian meal; antipasti, a pasta course, a meat course, and then  _ dessert. _

Dessert was always by far the best part of these meals.

The chair he sat in was facing the door leading to the kitchen, meaning that he got to appreciate the full effect of his gorgeous lover walking in with a plate of prosciutto, cheeses, artfully arranged mushrooms, slices of bread that they’d made together, and a tomato salad. There was more than enough for the both of them.

He really didn’t know what his favourite part of this outfit was. The high heels that accentuated every curve of his legs? The length of that skirt, giving him perfect little glimpses of his Italian’s smooth thighs, so perfect for biting and marking? Or perhaps it was that coy bow at his neck, just like a present ready to be unwrapped?

He bent at the waist to set the large plate down on the table in front of Antonio. That skirt shifted with his movement to conceal just enough to make the Spaniard’s lips twist in a frustrated pout, causing Lovi to snicker under his breath.

Still, he had his own part to play in this. Not that his lines needed much thought.

“I cannot  _ possibly  _ eat all of this alone. You should join me.” Of course, he was never meant to eat alone.

“But there isn’t anywhere for me to sit,  _ sir _ ,” Wide-eyed and totally feigned innocence.

A smirk. Leaning back in his chair, Antonio gestured to his lap. He didn’t even try to hide how much he enjoyed doing this. “How about right here?”

He allowed himself to leer shamelessly; it was harder  _ not _ to, when his little Lovi was all dressed up like this.

Normally, behaving like this would get an eye roll and maybe a light smack to the back of his head. On these nights, however, Lovino obediently dropped to sit in his lap. He immediately reached out to grab a mushroom slice, only to be smacked on the wrist, and when he made an injured noise, turning around to give Antonio a suitably wounded expression, he just pecked his lips with a chuckle.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Lovinito~”

To head off the little whine that he knew was coming, Antonio picked up the slice of mushroom Lovi had been going for and brought it to his lips. “Open wide~”

He was always careful; he knew how upset Lovi would be if he got anything on the cute little outfit. Once the mushroom had passed through his lips, Antonio could get the napkin and spread it over his lap, protecting the ruffled apron.

They shared the antipasti, Lovino getting the lion’s share of it - Antonio had never been able to deny his lover anything, and had always enjoyed spoiling him. 

He allowed himself to relax back and enjoy the view as his lover carried out the cleared platter. From a little distance, it was pretty clear which bit he liked best; the way that skirt bounced and shifted and swished with his every move, that was the clear winner. 

When Lovino sat down for the pasta, Antonio trailed the fingertips of one hand up the inside of his thigh while slipping the napkin back over his lap. There was a little gasp - somehow, he still hadn’t learnt to anticipate this - and kissed the back of his neck with a smile on his lips. For this course, he had one hand on the fork, and the other traced random patterns onto Lovino’s thighs. He ran it up and down, stopping whenever he touched the hem of the skirt and going the other way. He teased at Lovi’s knees and paused every so often to flutter light kisses up the back of his neck and behind his ears. It was a good thing he’d spread the napkin out, because with the way Lovi was getting increasingly distracted, a few drops of sauce and bits of pasta were falling from his lips when he didn’t quite get everything Antonio was trying to feed him. 

The only downside to this, Antonio thought every time he was lucky enough for it to happen, was that he couldn’t see his Lovi’s beautiful face while he teased him.

Lovino squirmed around to straddle his lap once the plate was clear, intending to give their stomachs a chance to rest and digest for a moment before getting out the meat course. A light blush was dusted over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Antonio rescued the napkin from between them before wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him closer - and going by the feel of it, he’d decided to experiment with a corset this time.

He had to hold in a soft groan at the thought.

“Heh… Dirty old man~” Lovino leaned in to kiss his lips, a slight taste of the pasta sauce lingering in his mouth.

Antonio broke it and dipped his head to suck lightly on a patch of skin below the corner of his jaw. “Like you can talk~ Sitting on my lap like this in such a  _ naughty _ little dress~ Can you blame me?”

He tipped his head back with a soft sigh, eyes drifting shut.

“I’m so tempted to just hold on and not let you go.”

Golden eyes snapped open and he scowled at him. “I am not letting my food go to waste because you can’t control your damn hands. Especially after I worked this hard over it.” Lovi momentarily broke character.

He laughed and held his hands up in a protest of innocence. “Off you go, then~ I’ll be waiting~”

Lovi rolled his eyes fondly and leaned in to kiss him again before sliding elegantly off his lap. “You’d better be.”

It was tender chicken breast with a creamy white wine sauce and baked asparagus on the side.

Just because this was meant to end in fucking didn’t mean that he didn’t take an incredible amount of pride in what he served up.

Lovino carefully set it down in front of his lover without spilling a drop of the sauce, squeaking a little when he felt a light pinch to the top of his thigh. Antonio dragged him down onto his lap and wound an arm tightly around his waist, nibbling lightly at the back of his neck once he was sat. This course, he was much less shy about his touches. The sounds of Lovi’s moans and sighs and gasps were more intoxicating than wine.

Neither of them were exactly in the right frame of mind to appreciate the perfectly cooked chicken, and a good part of Antonio was pleased when it was over; this meant that they could finally push ahead to dessert.

“Ah, my sweet little maid… I think you’ve teased me enough now, si?”

Lovino never made any sweet dishes on nights like this. They never wanted them.

Antonio rolled his hips and pulled him closer to grind his length against his ass.

“And nice as it would be to have my dessert here, I think I’d rather just push you up against the wall and fuck you until you can’t stand. How does that sound?”

He could barely stand up fast enough; if he had been any less aroused, Antonio might have laughed at the eagerness. As it was, he was jumping up just as quickly, bending down to crush their lips together and pushing Lovino back step by step until his back was against the wall. 

“Turn around.” One hand slipped under his skirt and squeezed sharply. “And hurry up about it.”

Another thing about nights like these was that Lovino was always meticulous about his preparation - in more than just the food. He turned to face the wall and Antonio pushed his skirt aside to find the plug inside him and yank it out. He bit down on Lovi’s neck to suck a light mark on it, simultaneously pushing two fingers up inside him and feeling around.

“You’re such a slut, Lovi. I bet you fucked yourself real hard while getting ready for this. How many fingers did you use? Two? Three?  _ Four? _ I wonder if I could get four of my own up in your slutty little hole? Or maybe even my whole hand?” He purred, feeling Lovino clench around him. “Would you like that? Having my hand inside you, and even some of my arm? Too bad; you’re just going to have to settle for my cock tonight.”

He moaned and pushed away from the wall, trying to get more than just those teasing fingers. “Oh dio, Antonio please-!”

“Begging already? Good thing you’ve got me so worked up, but I bet that was all in your plan, wasn’t it?” He undid his jeans and pushed them down to his knees with his boxers, one hand going to his cock. “Do you think you can come without me touching you? That would be interesting to find out, si?”

Without giving him a chance to reply, Antonio pushed in halfway.

“ _ Oh holyfucking _ **_shit_ ** _ that’sgood! _ ” Lovino moaned, grinding back against him. When they did this, he never touched his dick, but instead focused on his curl. One hand went up to his head and he brushed his finger up along the length of it, eliciting a shuddering moan.

Antonio was hungry for more and drove deeper, pushing his lover up against the wall. He could feel the hard lines of the corset underneath his bodice. The scratch of petticoats against his belly where they were being crumpled. That maddening heat tight around his cock.

He pulled out and pressed back in again, slamming Lovino against the wall with the force of the thrusts. Lovino’s hips bucked up as he slid against his prostate, moaning in pleasure. His cock ground against the cool marble that lined the wall and he gasped at the feeling.

He twirled his curl around his finger, rubbing his thumb on the underside, and groaned. He wanted to be facing Antonio so he could feel his teeth on his neck, marking him as Spanish property. He wanted to be on all fours in front of him, presenting his ass like a bitch in heat. He wanted to be exactly like this, squealing at a sharp squeeze to his inner thigh that was followed with an almost painful pinch. Everything was getting hazy and his mind focused on Antonio’s touches and movements and relentless fucking.

He came, still a little wound up from preparing himself, and weak from all of the teasing beforehand. He cried out his lover’s name and spilled over the wall. As Antonio pushed him up against it, fucking into his unresisting body, he could feel it spreading over his skin with every thrust.

A harsh animal grunt from behind was all the warning that Lovi got before sticky heat filled him and he heard his own name being groaned into his ear.

…………

The  _ best _ part about nights like these, Antonio thought not much later on, was just how  _ cuddly _ his little Lovi got afterwards. He went up to their room, allowed Antonio to undress him, and slipped into bed without a single murmur of complaint. The second his lover joined him, tanned arms wound about his middle and a head was nestled in the crook of his neck. With a soft coo at how  _ cute _ it was, he wrapped his arms around him in return and held him tight.

And with no small amount of satisfaction, he reflected that he had indeed been right about the corset.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept forgetting to put this one up, thanks to Romanope for reminding me (with the tumblr purge about to happen)  
> It's a little cringy to read over again, with how long ago I wrote this, but enjoy!


End file.
